castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Snakey
Snakey is an enemy and one of 31 Playable Characters in ''Castle Crashers''. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Snakey Staff. Snakey's specialties include advanced boss slaying, knockback crowd control, basic juggling, and combo locking. Background Snakeys first appear in the level Marsh after the player(s) have successfully defeated every single Skeleton during the Beefy Skeletons Fight. Later on through Marsh, the player(s) notice that Snakeys have a settlement and one of the Snakeys coming from one of the houses angrily detects them. Afterwards, the player(s) also notice that the Snakeys are grouped up with the Troll Mother and her Trolls. While Brute and Snakey are very similar characters, it's unknown whether they both share the same origin. They appear to have a settlement in Marsh Magic Powers Splash Attack "Thorny Vines" Element: Nature (aka Non-Elemental) Hits: One per each vine segment (7 hits) Damage/hit: 'Base Damage x 0.5 Thorny vines pops out of the ground in front of you, doing one hit each. Each vine segment adds an extra hit, up to 7 hit. Every other segment is a smaller one that adds no range, but all segments add an extra hit. This is a non-elemental version of Fire Demon Flaming Pillars, but with slightly less range. Magic Projectile '"Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Damage Throws a dagger as a magic projectile. Nothing special which is surprising considering this is an exceptionally powerful character. Also Civilian, Peasant, and Open Faced Gray Knight share the same looking dagger, which really doesn't mean much. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Vine Jump" Element: Nature (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Damage Jump using a vine that shoots up out of the ground with a whip sound. Unlock Path Gallery Trivia *This character in particular seems to have a large amount of unofficial names, even though Snakey is his official name. *Even though you encounter a horde of Snakeys in Peasant Arena, you will not unlock him. *On Insane Mode, Snakeys can critical hit for a whopping 999 damage, but only in the Original Versions of Castle Crashers as the Snakey Staff will instead poison in the Remastered Versions. *There's a theory that the swamp village store clerk is an unarmored Snakey. *Snakey is an A Rank character. (A). *Snakey and Brute are reskins of each other. * Even though Snakey's picture is robotic and has bolts on, in the actual game he does not have these lines. Some say this was to keep the designs simple as to fit the style, even though Blacksmith has lines across his mask in the actual game. * Snakey is a limited time only head skin in Battleblock Theater, going by the name of "Swamp Bro". See also * Playable Characters * Medusa * Flooded Temple * Marsh * Medusa's Lair * Snakey Mace * Brute Unlock Path Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains Category:Vines Category:Nature Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Playable Enemies Category:C Rank __FORCETOC__